


Distractions

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Donatello just wants to work, but Raphael is needy.





	Distractions

“C'mon Donnie,” Raph grunts, pounding into him like - like he’s just a toy. A thing. Donatello moans behind his gag; Raphael’s sweaty mask fills his mouth, plugging up his senses with dizzying amounts of musk. “You hafta take it. Hafta – Hafta let me fill you up.”

Donnie moans again, tugging at his binds pathetically. His limbs are chained to the edges of Raph’s bed, a bar set between his raised legs in order to keep them apart – make easy access for Raph, who’s fucking him so hard right now.

It’s hard – no, impossible, for Donatello to not stay aroused by this. Not with Raph’s dirty talk in his ear and his thick, throbbing cock in his ass. Not as Raph leans over; paints a wet streak up Don’s cock with his tongue, squeezing the cock ring holding his arousal in place.

But Donnie’s stubborn, and by god he wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Raph must have noticed, because their noses are pressed together, Raph’s voice husky and aggressive across his face. Donnie can almost imagine those deep, awful angry green eyes behind his closed lids, “Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Donnie. I know you love my cock,” There’s a growl, and Raph’s lips are nipping at the edges of Donnie’s own, making him shiver with wanton need, “I can smell it on ya~ How needy you really are…”

J-Jesus, does he ever s-shut up? Donnie struggles to turn his head away, to stop listening to this horny idiot; near impossible with Raph’s nose always stuck to every inch of his skin across his neck, but when he does he can barely make out a shadowy figure by the door.

It’s Mikey. Donnie can see him now, eyes open, and they’re instantly pleading. Maybe Mikey can get him out?

But no, because Mikey has his own cock in his hands, and he’s steadily working it to the sight of Raph fucking him; face turned up in pure bliss. No doubt lost in the pheremones.

Donnie would have scoffed in disgust, had his mouth not been stuffed with Raph’s sweaty clothing. Especially if Leo hadn’t come along right then, wrapped a hand around Mikey’s nose and mouth, and carted him off to his own room with his own erection plainly bobbing in the air like a damned yo-yo.

Of course they’re all fucking horny morons. All they can t-think about is– oh god. Raph’s cock hitches suddenly in his ass - right - right there, god yes. It feels so amazing–

No! He’s not that desperate. H-He has work to do. He was doing it. He needs to get back to it but– but fuuu~ck. Raph’s dick just feels so - so wonderful inside him. He doesn’t - really wanna fight it.

He slumps down with a half pout smeared across his face, looking away when Raph cums and cums and then starts fucking him all over again.


End file.
